


Merry Christmas, Derek

by SourwolfSeblaine



Series: Christmas 2018 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Everyone is Part of the Pack, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, One Big Happy Family, Or more than a friend, Pack Feels, Post-Season/Series 02, Reunions, Since this is a Sterek fanfiction after all, Stiles is a good friend, Surprise Kissing, Surprises, Walks In The Woods, i love derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: When Stiles realizes Derek is alone for Christmas, he and Kira plan a surprise Christmas party for Derek with old friends returning.





	Merry Christmas, Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Is it too early for Christmas fics? Maybe. Am I still going to write them? Yes.
> 
> I do want to point out that I don't live in America, and how we celebrate Christmas is way different. So everything what I use for this fic I learned by watching (very cheesy) Christmas movies.

Everyone was starting to talk about Christmas, and Stiles hadn't even noticed it was already the end of the year. The pack was so busy with the Alpha pack and the Nogitsune, everyone totally forgot about it. And it isn't like people really have much to celebrate it with. Isaac left to Paris, since Allison's death broke him. Ethan had left Beacon Hills too.

Stiles knew he was going to celebrate it with his father, sometimes Scott and Melissa join them. Kira had her parents and he wouldn't be surprised if they went back to New York to celebrate with family.

Derek, however, was alone. Not counting Peter. And Stiles realized how much Derek had lost this year. Erica and Boyd had died, he lost his Alpha powers and Cora turned out to be alive, only to leave again. He had lost Isaac, his last beta, and he only had Peter left... Which is basically nothing, since Peter is still evil and not exactly on good terms with Derek. 

When he walked into the loft, a few days before Christmas, there was no decorating. Not even a tree, and Derek was grumpier than usual. But when Derek thought he wasn't looking, Stiles did see him staring at one of the only pictures of his family. And it broke his heart.

He and Derek may not be best friends - he didn't even know if they were friends - but he knew no one should be alone for Christmas.

"Do we... We don't have to invite him, Stiles." Scott frowns at him, "Your dad doesn't really like him."

"We can't just let him celebrate alone, Scott. He has no one. No family, no betas. Just Peter." Stiles sighs and sits down on the bed. They were playing videogames as Scott's house since there were no longer threats in Beacon Hills. 

"He's kinda right." Kira says and looks up from the book she was reading, "I don't really know him, but from the stories I heard he has lost more than any of us. I mean, wasn't it around Christmas that his family had died in that fire? Imagine being alone at what's supposed to be a fun holiday, only remembering the ones you lost..." She says, and she starts frowning. "Maybe instead of inviting him over, we can surprise him. My dad always thought me that Christmas is about giving to others, making them happy and doing good things."

"So you want to do what? Give him a surprise party?" Scott suggests and pauses the game. 

"That's actually a good idea. Maybe we can call Cora and asks if she wants to visit." Stiles says and smiles at them, "Or Isaac, since they seemed like good friends. Or, who knows, maybe even Jackson."

"Jackson? Really?" Scott asks surprised. Stiles shrugs, "Maybe Lydia would like that too, it's been a while since we saw him."

Scott nods, "Okay. I'll call Isaac, well, text, since France is too far away, and I don't want to wake him up when I forget about the time difference." 

Stiles smiles at him, "I'll ask Jackson and see if I can get in contact with Cora."

Kira frowns, "I want to help too. Like I said earlier, I don't really know him, but he did help me with my powers."

Stiles thinks for a few seconds, "When it's Christmas, I'll distract him the whole day. You could be in charge about the decorating, have you seen his loft? It's basically empty except for a table, couch and a bed." Kira nods excited, "That sounds like a great idea. We could celebrate with the whole pack, including your parents."

"What do you want, Stiles?" Derek asks when he opens the door, Stiles had barely finished the stairs - someone really needed to fix the elevator. Stiles didn't have werewolf strength. Stiles tries to catch his breath and leans against the wall. 

"I, uh, I need your help. With something."

He was so excited about doing this for Derek, he totally forgot _how_ to distract him.

"Okay, come in." The werewolf sighs and holds the door open. "No, I... It's something in the woods."

"And you couldn't have asked Scott?" Derek asks annoyed and crosses his arms. Stiles shakes his head, "No. He was, uh, busy." _With buying Christmas decorating._

"Too busy for making sure Beacon Hills is safe?" Derek raises his eyebrow and Stiles shrugs, "Maybe he thought the threat wasn't serious enough."

Derek lets out another deep, long sigh but grabs his coat and closes the door behind him. Stiles being Stiles - he already made a spare key and gave it to Kira so they could enter the loft.

"Lets go." Derek says and pushes him to the stairs.

"Ah, man. How many stairs does this building have? This is even worse than lacrosse practice." Stiles says before following Derek - who's already halfway the stairs. 

They use Derek's SUV, because the wolf refuses to get in the Jeep, and Stiles' leg can't stop shaking because he's nervous. He hopes Derek doesn't smell it, but he knows the werewolf does. Since he had no plan - which is the first time. Usually Stiles always had a plan.- he had no idea what to do. Maybe wonder in the woods for hours until they were both tired. 

If Derek even got tired. Even after fighting a pack of Alpha's, Derek still had energy left. 

"Stop it." Derek growls at him when they stop in front of the preserve. "I'm not going to hurt you, so stop being so nervous. You're heartbeat is so loud, it's starting to hurt my ears."

"Sorry, sorry." Stiles mumbles and gets out of the car. He waits until Derek locked the car before they start walking. It's cold, and Stiles regrets not having brought a different coat, so he puts his shivering hands in his pockets and stays close to the werewolf next to him, who seems to be hotter than the sun. Derek doesn't show it if he minds or not and just follows the way Stiles points - which is just a random combination of 'turn left' and 'this way'.

"Are you sure you know where it is?" Derek asks him after 20 minutes of walking, and Stiles was already starting to feel sick. Normally he didn't mind a walk in the woods, but the ground was uneven and it was freezing outside.

"Yeah, we need to turn left here."

"Stiles, you can't turn left here. Just admit it that we're - no, you're lost." Derek says and stops walking. Stiles looks away and Derek can hear his heart start beating louder. He's avoiding his eyes, making the wolf suspicious.

"Stiles, what are we really doing here?" Derek basically growls at him. 

"Wh-what? We're looking for that... monster... I heard about in the locker room."

"Stiles, the school is closed, and you're heart skipped a beat. What. Are. We. Doing. Here?" The wolf takes a step closer and Stiles presses himself against a tree. He's sure his heart starts beating closer. 

"I..."

Derek sighs, "I'm going home."

Stiles eyes widen when the werewolf turns around. He quickly grabs Derek's arm and turns him around, "Wait."

He panic for a seconds before doing the first thing that comes to his mind. He kisses him.

He pushes his lips against Derek's, their lips are cold but Stiles body still feels like its on fire when he wraps his arms around the wolf's neck. Derek freezes for a seconds - and not because of the cold air - but kisses him back after that. Which surprised Stiles, he expected Derek to push him away, maybe even kill him for doing this. But Derek pulls him closer and wraps his arms around his waist. He licks Stiles' lips until their tongues meet in a heated battle. 

Derek pushes him against the tree again and moves his hands to Stiles' tights. Stiles, taking a few seconds to understand what the wolf means, jumps and wraps his legs around Derek's waist. Stiles can feel fangs softly against his lips before Derek pulls away, Stiles opens his eyes and sees the werewolf lost control over his shift. His piercing blue eyes are staring at him. 

Stiles moves his hand from Derek's hair to his cheek, smiling when he feels the soft werewolf hair against the palm of his hand. He forgets about the freezing weather and leans towards the werewolf, pulling him into a slow and sweet kiss. He can feel Derek's face turn back into human and smile in the kiss. 

They stay like that for a few hours, softly kissing - sometimes a little rougher than that - before Stiles feels his phone buzz. He knows it's a text from someone in the pack, telling him that they're done. It's already dark outside, and Derek pulls him close when they walk back to the car. Stiles is glad Derek knows the woods, because Derek was right. Stiles was lost. 

Derek wraps his arm around his shoulder, making the younger male smile even more. 

When they arrive at the loft, Derek frowns and pushes Stiles behind him before he recognizes the scents and heartbeats. "What the..."

"Surprise." Stiles smiles at him and leans against the car, he kinda forgot about Derek's werewolf powers and hoped that he would be surprised when he opened the door. Derek looks at him, "Did you..."

"Yeah, me, Kira and Scott did this. I was supposed to distract you, which I think I did pretty well. Kira was in charge of the decoration and Scott with getting our friends from the airport."

"I..." Derek actually looks speechless. He turns to Stiles and kisses him, it's a chaste short kiss, but it still warms Stiles' heart. "Now, lets go." 

Stiles grabs his hand and pulls him to the building. After surviving those stairs, he opens the door and everyone smiles at them. Isaac was standing next to the door and immediately pulls the ex-Alpha in a hug. Kira and Lydia are sitting next to the Christmas tree with Jackson, The sheriff and Melissa are handing everyone hot chocolate and Cora is sitting on the couch, waiting until Isaac lets her brother go so she can hug him too - even though Isaac's not planning on letting go soon.

Scott smiles and walks out of the kitchen, "Just in time, dinner's ready."

Derek looks around after pulling Cora in a hug and sees that even Peter is smiling. The sheriff gives him a pat on the shoulder and Melissa gives Derek a warm smile before helping the other's with setting the table.

Derek turns back to Stiles, who's even happier after seeing the wolf smile. "Thank you." He whispers, even though almost everyone can hear it thanks to their super hearing. 

"You should thank all of us, it wasn't just my idea." Stiles says to him, but Scott shakes his head. "You started talking about how you wanted to invite him over for Christmas, then you and Kira started planning this. And it was your idea to invite Isaac, Jackson and Cora."

Derek pulls Stiles in another hug, and the others can't help but smile at the gesture. Most of them are still surprised Derek could actually smile, and everyone starts sitting around the - Derek now realizes - new table. 

Stiles grabs his hand again and pulls him to two empty seats. The whole night Derek smiles at everyone, he even pulls Melissa and Scott in a hug when they're leaving. Lydia and Kira kiss his cheeks and the sheriff pats his shoulder. Isaac left with Scott and Melissa, he's staying in their guestroom again until the break is over. Jackson is visiting his parents and Cora decides that she'd stay the night at Lydia's house.

And that leaves Derek alone with Stiles, the lights of the Christmas tree are shining in his honey brown eyes and his smile is bright when he sees Derek looking at him. 

Stiles points at something above him and he notices a fake mistletoe - since real mistletoe is poisonous to werewolves - and smiles. "Well, come here then." He grabs Stiles' hips and kisses him passionately. His hands move from Stiles' cheek to his neck before sliding down back to his hips. When he starts kissing Stiles' neck, the younger man laughs softly. "I'm not sure they mean this when they talk about kisses under a mistletoe."

"Shh." Derek says but laughs too. He sits down on the couch and pulls Stiles on his lap. Stiles rests his head on Derek's shoulder, suddenly tired from walking through the woods.

"Thank you, for thinking about me. Tonight was... I haven't felt like this since the fire." Derek admits softly and wraps his arms around Stiles. Stiles grins at him, "You deserve happiness, Derek. And I'm glad I made you happy. 'Cause your smile... it's beautiful. You should definitely smile more, even my dad started acting nice to you."

Derek answers with another smile before kissing Stiles forehead softly. There's Christmas songs playing on the radio and Stiles softly hums along before they both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It's funny, normally I have a writers block almost every day, and now that my hand hurts and I should 'rest it' I suddenly get ideas to write.


End file.
